


One More Cup

by BennysGalaxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cafe AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennysGalaxy/pseuds/BennysGalaxy
Summary: Lance walked into the the cafe, sweaty and tired. He wanted something sweet, something to make him feel a little more.. energetic.What he found wasn't anything like he expected.The food and drinks were amazing yes..But he found something much betterAnd after that one day, he found himself there the next day and the day after thatClaiming that he just needed one more cup.





	One More Cup

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to make this start out with INSTANT love, so please don't expect that right away. I just want to have fun with this, I always loved the coffee shop au stuff, but I just made it a cafe au, I might make it a college au as well. Anyways, please enjoy! And give me suggestions in the comments if you have any! Thank you!

The bell on the door jingled as Lance walked in. The Cuban boy had sweat dipping down his face.

It was hot outside and he had just gone for a quick run.

"Welcome.." The tall, handsome owner of the shop greeted him.

Lance knew him all too well. He didn't need to look at the name tag, he knew everyone that worked at the cafe.

"Hey Shiro!" Lance smiled. He had always liked the owner, he was so kind. "How's everyone? Curtis not here yet?" He asked.

Shiro shook his head as a smile slowly spread across his face.

"No, no.." He said

"Curtis is.. _ill_ " Shiro told him, now grinning. It was the grin of someone who knows they had done something wrong.

His definition of ill wasn't what a normal person would have thought.

"You're disgusting." Lance rolled his eyes.

He knew exactly what Shiro meant, no other questions needed. Lance walked over to one of the round tables and took a seat. Nobody else was in there at the time, it was still pretty early.

"Just give me the usual!" Lance said as he pulled out his phone.

The usual for him on a hot day was a small cake and a cold frappe with caramel, extra whipped cream, and a cherry on top. That's how he liked it. That's how he always liked it, and it never took long. In just a matter of minutes, his drink was done.

"Your frappe, sir."

Lace looked up at from his phone with his usual smile, but it was instantly wiped way. He was ready to give a joking reply to being called 'Sir' by Shiro.

Except it was Shiro.

It was one of the most unfamiliar faces he had ever seen. The person who spoke to him was much younger than Shiro, he had his hair tied into a short ponytail.

They looked like they could at least be brothers.

"Um.. Thanks?" Lance said, though confused.

This male definitely worked at the cafe, he had the uniform and apron.

Lance stared at him, looking him up and down to see if he could try to recognize him, but he couldn't. The only clue he got was his name tag, which read  _'Keith'_

"What the hell are you staring at me like that for? Are you gonna taste the damn drink or what?" That worker, or Keith, asked.

"Excuse me?" Lance instantly frowned. 

He didn't realize he had been staring for so long.

"Just who do you think you are? And where is Shiro?" He asked, looking around the cafe.

 

> _'This guys an asshole..'_ Lance thought to himself.

He already didn't like this guy.

"What does it matter?" 'Keith' asked. "Just drink the stupid thing and call it a day. And stop staring at me like a creep." He muttered.

The two obviously didn't start on on the right foot. Lance stood up from his chair, angered by the attitude he was getting. Because Lance was a little taller, he felt a little more superior. It often gave him nice benefits against people, even if he was only taller by an inch.

Just as Lance opened his mouth, Shiro popped his head in from the small kitchen in the back.

"You two! What are you arguing about?" He asked with a frown.

"Who is this dude?  And why's he such an ass?" Lance asked, now ignoring Keith's presence.

He couldn't believe Shiro had hired such an rude person.

"I'm his brother, you idiot." Keith rolled his eyes.

Shiro only nodded in agreement.

Lance only stood there, letting his jaw hang.

"WHAT?!" He asked in shocked.

He knew they looked a little alive, but he didn't actually expect them to really be related.

"No! There's no way!" He shook his head.

"He is.. now you two play nice." Shiro told him, just before going back into his kitchen.

And now the two were alone.

Keith furrowed his eyebrows and down at Lance. He didn't like him, but he still wanted to see Lance taste the drink he made.

"Taste the damn drink." He demanded, then quietly muttered "Please.."

Lance sighed and slowly sat back in his seat. He didn't even want the frappe anymore, he wanted nothing to do with Keith.

But instead of arguing, he just decided to drink it.

And drink it he did.

One sit turned into a second, the a third, then a fourth.

He'd hate to admit it but.. the frappe was amazing.

After what felt like forever, Lance sat the cup down and a smile instantly spread on his face. Of course, it was the first smile that Keith had ever seen from him.

It was bright and so obviously showed how much Lance liked his drink.

"You like it?" He asked, staring at the sitting male.

The question wasn't even necessary though.

"Of course I like it!" Lance told him.

He completely forgot about the pathetic little argument he and Keith had just had not even five minutes before.

 But then of course, he did remember.

 "I mean, uh-.. I.. I guess it's  _alright_.." He turned away.

Admitting that he loved his drink would only feel like defeat.

Keith frowned at his reply, he expected something more exciting than that.

He actually really wanted Lance to like the drink he made.

"Alright..? What's that supposed to mean? You nearly finished it in one go!" The black-haired male shook his head. "Just admit that you liked it!" He shouted.

"Quit yelling!" Lance shouted back.

The two were just going to get themselves into another argument.

"Fine!" Keith said, throwing up his arms. "Whatever.. asshole." He muttered, slowly walking back to his place behind the counter.

Lance watched him before bringing his straw back up to his lips. He really did like the frappe, and now he felt a little bad.

Upon finishing his drink, the Cuban male stood from his seat and let out a sigh.

 

> _'I guess I should be a little nicer..'_ He thought.

Keith was just standing at the counter with a pout.

"Hey, ponytail.." Lance called out to him.

He was making his way towards the door. As he out his hand on the handle, he turned around to look at the pouting male.

Keith looked over at him, now glaring.

"What-"

"It was really good." Lance told him.

And with that, he took his leave.

Keith stood there staring at the door. He didn't really know what to say, he expected Lance to just leave a smart remark.

"Did he leave?" Shiro pocked his head out once again.

When Keith nodded, the older male groaned and shook his head.

"That asshole.. he didn't pay.."  He sighed.

Keith just snickered as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah.. he's an asshole.." He muttered. "But he's kinda cute.."


End file.
